


Достучаться до небес

by chasing_kites



Category: Loveless
Genre: Bloodlust, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fighter/Sacrifice, Fighter/Sacrifice Dynamics, Knockin' on Heaven's Door, Love/Hate, M/M, Mental Breakdown, POV, Self-Esteem Issues, Twisted, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, wicked imagination, поток сознания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites
Summary: Куда приводят мечты с утра пораньше.
Relationships: Akame Nisei/Aoyagi Seimei
Kudos: 3





	Достучаться до небес

**Author's Note:**

> Написано 30 апреля 2010 года для Beloved Spring Challenge/My Happy Ending  
> POV Нисея, жестокость, оголённые нервы, дёрганое повествование.  
> Вдохновлено одноимённым фильмом.

***

  
4:34 AM  
Current mood: chaotic  
Current music: Guns’n’Roses — Knockin’ on Heaven’s Door 

***

  
Ну хватит уже ночи, скоро там утро или как? Кажется, впервые в жизни я не могу дождаться того момента, когда взойдёт солнце и ослепит, наконец, мои бесстыжие невыспавшиеся красные глаза. Мда, видок что надо… Раньше я бы не рискнул в таком виде идти на работу. Проспался бы хорошенько (плевать, что опоздал раз сто), но ванная, душ и все дела — это святое. Расчесать волосы, выкурить три дежурные сигареты, заварить растворимой гадости не меньше трёх пакетов на кружку — и мы снова бодры и веселы, не так ли?

Но теперь всё равно. Не время спать. Ведь ты со мной. И никто не может себе представить, как это важно. Никто из вас, никто, слышите, ни один человек не понимает в полной мере моего счастья. Считаете меня сумасшедшим? Изгоем? Раскрашенной марионеткой? До сих пор трясётесь над своими одинаковыми уютненькими жизнями? Совсем застращали вас отовсюду, да? Спасаться пора и бункеры рыть, верно? Опять Третья мировая грядёт? Жуткостные эпидемии и прогрессирующее помешательство?  
Что ж, ты породил меня, ты и воспитал меня, большой безумный мир. Только я не такой, как ты. Но я, может, поблагодарю тебя, когда снова напьюсь до беспамятства.

Хотя сегодня я не намерен терять память. Пусть даже мне снова переломают все рёбра и будут бить до тех пор, пока изо рта не пойдут такие красивые кровавые пузыри… Теперь мне действительно всё равно. И с перебором — на весь остальной мир. Я самый счастливый человек на свете.

Если ты скажешь — я взорву к чёртовой бабушке все Семь Лун, каждую по одиночке, а потом всех вместе. И если хочешь — половину Гоуры в придачу. А ещё можно покуролесить в Токио. Хочешь, я устрою самый лучший фейерверк в твоей жизни? Ты не любишь шумные действа? Да ты просто не знаешь, каково это — быть в самом сердце салюта, когда повсюду разноцветные огни, треск, грохот, дым и смерть — и такая свобода в каждой клеточке тела…

Тебе должно понравиться, тебе не может не понравиться, обещаю. Ну да, это, наверное, дорого обойдётся. Мне не привыкать, и тебе это прекрасно известно. Пусть, возможно, мне придётся немножко расстаться с жизнью, самую малость. Я давно уже заложил её в ломбарде в обмен на этот чёрный кожаный плащик и кастеты. Или ты думаешь, мне доставалось всё так же просто, как и тебе? О нет, ты обо мне вообще не думаешь, незачем всё это. Кто я? Пустое место, трепло, надоедливый голос; правда, не совести, а её отсутствия.

Только мне нравится быть таким. Мне не оставили выбора в своё время. Меня не учили любить, защищать и подчиняться. Меня вообще ничему не учили. Люди, по крайней мере. Жизнь учила убивать, чтобы выжить. Я, наверное, животное — живу по слепым инстинктам. Зато это было искренне. Больно, страшно, но честно до самого конца. Пока я не встретил тебя, а ты не показал мне, что такое жизнь на самом деле. Меня никто не учил, ничему, никогда.  
Так откуда, скажи, мне знать, что любовь — это такой ад?

Я тратил отпущенные мне силы бездумно и много. Ведь в банке за них бы не дали ни полпроцента. А в полиции, кажется, чуть больше. Правда, расставаться с головой и знакомиться с электрическим стулом ещё рановато. Я же — животное, верно? Вот и жажда жизни у меня животная.

Мне нравится блеск и шум. Но ещё больше — пот и кровь. Я люблю ловить чужое тяжёлое дыхание и доводить до удушья, до исступления, до судорог, до криков. Однако я и не думал, что кое-кто умеет играть на нервах лучше меня. Но ты же не зря идеален — и нет тебе равных. Поэтому-то я, наверное, впервые так счастлив — и так близок к идеалу. Ты меня почти ненавидишь — и сам говорил же, что от любви до ненависти один шаг. Я тебя заставлю этот шаг сделать. Так заставлю, что ты этого не заметишь, мой светозарный.

Когда ты спишь, ты похож на ангела. И хорошо, что не видишь себя во сне — а то ещё станешь Нарциссом. Тот, вроде, любил своё отражение? А кого любишь ты? Нет, не на словах — по-настоящему. Хотелось бы узнать. Нет, не на словах узнать. Волосы такие шелковистые, завиваются и падают тебе на глаза. Щекотно?

Пожалуй, всё-таки отведу эти надоедливые пряди, мешают мне любоваться. А твои зубы такие острые. Да хоть насквозь прокусывай, мне даже приятно. Это же не крысы в подворотне выгрызают остатки сил, верно? Этот укус мне будет вместо поцелуя, да? Какой у меня изобретательный хозяин. Знаешь же, что заживёт, как на собаке? Пей мою кровь, ангел мой.

Смотришь так зло, что мурашки бегут по коже. Меня никто не воспитывал, ага. Не внушал страх перед такими глазами. Не учил трепетать и впадать в прострацию покорности. Поэтому я ни тебя не боюсь, ни твоих испепеляющих взглядов, ни точных слаженных ударов. Безразличие куда отвратительней, и тебе это известно. Равно как и то, что сейчас ты никуда от меня не денешься.

Гордыня-матушка не даст ведь так просто встать и пойти прямо в руки тех, кто за нами охотится, не так ли? Мы же не сдаёмся, мы же сильные. Мы не мечем бисер перед свиньями, мы им всем покажем, перед кем им самим следует вылизывать асфальт и трястись в припадке благолепной эпилепсии.

А без меня тебе не открыть им этой великой истины, да? Пусть ты и дерёшься неплохо, и заклинания кое-какие освоил, да только на Бойце их пробовать всё легче, чем на тех, кто пришёл тебя прикончить. В кои-то веки я прав. И я даже нужен. Страшно сказать, я незаменим. Сорвал куш, может быть, слишком большой и не по зубам. Но это же не то, что драться в одиночку против четверых с пробитым черепом (кажется, в больнице не всё до конца сшили), вывернутыми руками и твоим бессознательным телом за спиной, так что с этим я как-нибудь справлюсь.

Я тебя увезу отсюда далеко-далеко. К морю. Я видел море столько раз, что зарябило бы в глазах, если бы было по-настоящему. Тебе понравится море — оно такое же, как ты, методично уничтожающее всё на своём пути. Такое же свирепое в шторм, и такое же ласковое в штиль. Хотя это последнее мне только предстоит проверить, я не думаю, что ошибаюсь.

Просто ты сам, наверное, этого не знаешь. Не хочешь знать. Боишься? Пугаешься собственных слабостей, чтобы все боялись тебя, безупречно сильного и непроницаемого. А я заглянул за стену твоих иллюзий — что теперь мне сделаешь?

Накажешь меня? Ты знаешь, мне это в радость. Только я не стану подчиняться, как некоторые. Мне не заложили в подсознание команду подчиниться тому, кто наказывает. Стать вещью — по принуждению.

В этом-то и есть вся разница — я и без принуждения всё ради тебя сделаю. Не потому, что так научили. А потому что мне так хочется. Здесь и сейчас, а не из-за нескольких лет тренировок и издевательств. Не то что бы издевательства обошли меня стороной, ха, но они были несколько иного рода.

А ты-то при всей своей гениальности так и не понял самого важного — я по своей воле, добровольно ради тебя валяюсь по земле распластанный, а вовсе не потому, что Связь, Сила и прочие заморочки. Души меня сколько угодно этим ошейником, а я своего добьюсь. Я открою тебе глаза. И тебе понравится мой мир. Пусть ты и упрям несусветно — но только представь, каково это — быть свободным от всякой ответственности и резать глотки по одному твоему полувзгляду.

Лететь вольной птицей над целым миром, разбивать вдребезги дорогие машины и тонуть в шампанском. Потому что всё это настолько бренно и не нужно, когда рядом есть ты. Злой, нахмурившийся, дрожащий от осознания того, что я тебя раскусил. И ты ничего не сможешь сделать.

Чувствую себя волшебником. Теперь — ты даже не сможешь уйти от меня. Мы ведь так виртуозно сожгли все мосты, не так ли? И пути назад, в жизнь, которую ты знал, больше нет. Видеть твоё замешательство — это приносит наслаждение не меньшее, чем воображать кое-что другое. Кутайся в свои призрачные доспехи сколько тебе будет угодно, принцесса. Я как виртуозный хакер, подберу любые пароли, даже если ты вышибешь мне пару зубов.

А когда мы поедем к морю, я ограблю для тебя банк, хочешь? Таких забавных делец я ещё не проворачивал, так что это будет весьма занятно. И на эти деньги подарю тебе самолёт, целиком, с пассажирами, и мы его разобьём где-нибудь над Индийским океаном.  
Просто я хочу показать тебе, как красивы брызги морской воды, когда море поглощает чужие жизни. Ты не сможешь отвернуться от такого, я же нутром чувствую.

Потому что ты такое же животное, как и я. И не сможешь противиться инстинкту самосохранения. Будешь драться до таких же сломанных ногтей, как и я. Мда, с маникюром надо определённо что-то делать. Я тебя научу жажде крови. Хотя нет, зачем. Ты её знаешь получше всех нас. Но я заставлю тебя выплеснуть её наружу. Всю, целиком, без остатка.

Я сделаю так, что ты потеряешь контроль над собой. Полностью. А я буду самым счастливым хамлом и преступником, беспробудным пьяницей, распутником, пижоном, клоуном и ужасным совратителем. Я тебе покажу такое небо в алмазах, что ослепну сам, лишь бы ты не ослеп. Будет больно, но, кажется, это слово больше ничего для меня не значит.

Мне даже сейчас немного смешно. Зато я, кажется, понял, как это — жить. По-настоящему. Мне совершенно оранжевы твои планы по захвату мира, но я захвачу его для тебя, обязательно захвачу, прежде чем все твои мечты пойдут прахом. А когда они-таки пойдут, я останусь рядом.

Неважно, где это будет. Хотя я предпочитаю что-нибудь фешенебельное и фальшиво необходимое, типа номера люкс, где все кровати — с балдахинами, джакузи — на бронзовых львиных лапах, а у бассейна разливают шампанское в непомерных количествах. И сам бассейн — с шампанским. Я презираю шампанское, правда, вот такой я испорченный.

Буду выливать на тебя одну за другой бутылки текилы, ты будешь ругаться и кусать за верёвки, а я — посыпать нас солью и с остервенением грызть лимоны. Чтобы было кисло и солоно, и алкоголь одуряющее бил по лёгким и голове. Зато я тебе покажу то, чего ты боишься, не знаешь, избегаешь и стараешься выкинуть из своей жизни, якобы за ненадобностью.

Ты такой наивный, что я готов сдохнуть хоть тысячу раз, ради того одного момента истины. Даже если вместо текилы будет ржавая вода из-под крана, а вместо лимонов я буду грызть осыпающуюся штукатурку и видеть галлюцинации от голода и очередной дырки в теле, несовместимой с жизнью. Зато я увижу в твоих глазах страх и боль. И я один буду знать, как их унять и успокоить. И мы достучимся до небес вместе, мой милый мучитель.


End file.
